My Immortal: The Rewritten Saga
by suzukipot
Summary: All Ebony Way wanted was Draco Malfoy's love. However, after discovering he's a Death Eater she must unite with Willow, Mary and Harry to save Dumbledoore from his impending doom. Takes place during Harry's sixth year. Rated T for language, violence and some sexual references.


**Author's Note: First, there are no vampires in this rewrite of the story. Second, since there is no definate time frame in the original story I've set it up to be Draco in his sixth year while Ebony is in her seventh. Third, I worked really hard rewritting this. I obviously do not own any character here. Ebony Way and Willow (along with the other OC's) belong to the original author Tara Gilesbie.**

**Ebony's P.O.V.**

My combat boots gave loud crunches as I stepped on the layers of snow covering Hogwarts grounds. Ever since I'd arrived here I felt miserable. I was considered one of the "outcasts". I was cold and aloof and barely paid attention to anyone except for my friends, who were a small bunch of people. I could see Draco Malfoy standing just a few feet away.

I stopped in my tracks. He looked back at me but quickly turned away. I gave a small shudder.

"Ebony," A voice called.

I looked back. It was my friend, Willow, calling for me. I made off in a brisk jog towards her. When I caught up to her we started walking back to Hogwarts to get out of the cold.

"So...you and Draco," she said with a sly smile.

I put my hands in the pockets of my robes and looked away. "There's nothing between us."

Before I knew it we were in the Great Hall. We took our seats at the Slytherin table, towards the end so that Willow and I could talk in peace.

"Anyway... I heard that the Weird Sisters are playing in Hogsmeade tomorrow. Are you going?"

I gasped. "Of course! I love the Weird Sisters. One of the best bands in the wizarding world, I hear." I had a real thing for music. Back home I had a garage band called Bloody Rose.

Willow nodded as we started to eat. After we were done we went back to the Slytherin common room to rest up for the big day.

* * *

The next day I got up and got dressed in a rather thick grey coat with a pair of simple jeans. As I brushed my hair I called for Willow. "Willow! You coming?"

"Yeah!" Willow walked out in a tank top and blue jean shorts.

"You're wearing that," I asked. "It's forty degrees out."

Willow shrugged and make her way to the door. "Come on." We walked out and followed Horace Slughorn because each house was being led by the Head leader, respectively.

When we got to Hogmeade I smiled as I heard the song '_Magic Works' _playing inside.

"Now remember," Slughorn said. "Be back within an hour. Have fun." He let us go inside.

The Hog's Head was packed with people dancing to the music. I was actually surprised that the band had any room to play inside the tiny pub. I looked at Willow, who seemed to be scanning the room.

"Aha," she said with an evil smile.

She got behind me and pushed me towards Draco. My eyes widened.

"What are you doing," I asked in a frantic whisper.

"You'll see."

She gave one final push, sending me flying towards Draco. I bumped into him. He quickly turned around.

"Oh," he said in a sneer. "It's you. Watch where you're going you hit my back." Next to him were Crabbe and Goyle, both of which were staring doqwn at me menacingly.

"I-I'm sorry," I stammered, standing straight.

"Hmph." He turned away and went back to talking to Crabbe and Goyle.

I walked away with my head hung. I could feel my cheeks reddening.

"What's wrong? Why didn't you make your move?" Willow sounded impatient.

I looked up at her. "You just can't force me on him like that!"

"Hey I gave you the perfect chance to hook up with him and you didn't take it." Willow didn't understand. I was sure of it.

I shook my head, frustrated, and ran out of the Hog's Head, slamming the door behind me. With frustrated tears in my eyes I ran back towards Hogwarts. When I got to my room I laid in my bed and rested my head on a pillow. I breathed deeply, trying to think things through.

I wasn't the most outgoing person. My encounter with Draco showed that. So it was no surprise that I just froze up not only when he looked at me but when I bumped into him. I balled up my fist. Damn Willow...she was always so intrusive.

She's been that way ever since she and I met. I gave a small sigh and sat up. _Forgive and forget Ebony. Forgive and forget._ I mean...she has been one of my closest childhood friends. Besides, she probably did believe that, deep down, she was doing the right thing.

When I was about to stand up Willow walked in. I gave an unintentional cold glare. She noticed.

"Hey...look...I'm sorry OK? I thought that, maybe if I got you together with Draco then you two would finally become a couple."

I was silent for a moment, thinking over what she said. "It's OK," I finally muttered. "Just let things go their natural course."

She nodded and gave a small smile. The sun started to set. We took our seperate ways to get ready for bed.


End file.
